Utsusemimaru
"The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold is here!" "Vanquishing the evil in the name of heaven!" Utsusemimaru (空蝉丸) http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4332008&postcount=1802, nicknamed "Utchi" (ウッチー), is a Sengoku Period-era Samurai who was trapped in the sentient Raging Knight Dogold armor for 400 years. He assumes the role of the Thunder Hero Kyoryu Gold (雷鳴の勇者キョウリュウゴールド, Raimei no Yūsha Kyōryū Gōrudo) http://henshinjustice.com/2013/03/27/the-sixth-kyoryuger-kyoryugold/ with his partner, the Zyudenryu Pteragordon. Character History 400 Years Ago During the Sengoku Period (also known as the Warring States Era), Utsusemimaru had served under a lord named Iwaisumimōshinosuke , who had made the future Kyoryuger a samurai despite his background as a commoner and a ronin. When the Deboss Army attacked Japan in an undisclosed time either before or after Utsusemimaru bested Zyudenryu Pteragordon, Torin had asked Iwaisumimonosuke for Utsusemimaru's power to fend off the Deboss Army, which was granted. During one fateful battle with the Deboss Army, Utsusemimaru saw a Debo Monster with a carp banner kidnap a child on the battlefield, to which Utsusemimaru had foiled. Undoing his transformation, he tried to stir the child, unknowing until the last second of the ingenious trap the Deboss Army had made for him, with the boy actually a Zorima in disguise about to cut him down. However, Iwaisumimonosuke threw himself to take the blow meant for Utsusemimaru, grievously wounding the lord. Slaying the Zorima out of rage, a distraught Utsusemimaru watched on as Iwaisumimonosuke passed away in his arms minutes later after the attack after leaving some final words. Without their lord, Iwaisumimonosuke's remaining forces were later killed off by the Deboss Army, including Utsusemimaru's human partner Jurota. With Torin captured and about to be executed by Dogold, a vengeful Utsusemimaru changed into Kyoryu Gold and saved Torin's life. However, Dogold attempts to escape into a dimensional portal and Utsusemimaru gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. . Present Day After the fateful day four centuries ago, Dogold returns, but not as Kyoryu Gold, which causes Torin to question what happened to Utsusemimaru. After a heated battle, Kyoryu Red breaks Dogold's mask, revealing the face of Utsusemimaru. With the quick thinking of Amy, Torin, and Ramirez, Utsusemimaru was able to escape from Dogold's armor and transforms into Kyoryu Gold, free from his centuries-old spell, and defeats the remaining Knights and the remaining Cabrima. After the fight, the other Kyoryugers approach him and detransform, making Utsusemimaru remember his slain lord Iwaisumimonosuke when he saw Daigo's face. Remembering his last words that his kindness would get him killed, Utsusemimaru had constructed a mask of cold aloofness and brushed off the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Gold appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z where he teams up with to fight a currently unidentified monster. Abilities He has proven himself to be better at shooting than Ian, strikes harder with his kicks than Amy, has a more perfect swordsmanship than Souji, and is even physically stronger than Nobuharu, thanks to him overpowering Debo Honenukky when the other Kyoryugers could not. He understands very little of the English language, as the only English words he can understand are "Perfect" (thanks to Amy), "King" (strangely), and the transformation words needed for the Gabrichanger. Kyoryu Gold - Dogold= While being possessed by Dogold, Utsusemimaru is forced to wear Dogold's armor, and armed with Kenka Jōtō (喧嘩上刀, Quarrel On Blade) seven-branched sword. Mecha * Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Utsusemimaru is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Gold, his suit actor is . Notes *Utsusemimaru has by far the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger, having first appeared in the 9th episode of Kyoryuger. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, or the late 20's at the latest. Kyoryu Gold takes this milestone from the Go-On Wings duo, the only other Sixth Ranger(s) who have debuted before episode 17, who first appeared in GP 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **He also has the earliest debut of a Gold Ranger, beating Beet Buster (who first appeared in Mission 14) by five episodes. *Utsusemimaru is the first male Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a Pteranodon ''motif. **He is the third overall Sentai Ranger with a pterosaur theme. **He is the first Gold Ranger to be on a dinosaur-themed Sentai. *While not the first gold samurai-themed Ranger production-wise, Utsusemimaru became active at the same time as a samurai Sentai team who would have a gold centuries later. **If one viewed all the Super Sentai teams as occuring in one world, then Utsusemimaru predated Genta as a Gold samurai ranger. *Utsusemimaru is the first Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Sentai series to not be evil when he first appears, as he was trapped inside Dogold and never acted on his own accord in terms of fighting against his fellow Kyoryugers. *Utsusemimaru is similar to Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver) from ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Both are Sixth Rangers, both are from ancient times, and both were trapped inside villains. **The only difference was that Tsukumaro knew what the risks of the mask entailed, while Utsusemimaru was taken by surprise and forced into the situation. ***Also while Roki was essentially destroyed after Tsukumaro freed himself, only appearing several times later, Dogold still stayed a main villain after Utsusemimaru freed himself. *The Shinkengers were in existence around Utsusemimaru's time. Whether or not he and the Shinkengers have met is not noted. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sword-users